Please! I need ideas!
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: All informations inside. Please, read and help me!
1. Chapter 1

The tittle explains all. I want to write more about WIR universe, but how you can see in my profile, I have just writed remakes and fanmakes, so I need some original ideas. If you have one, send me a review, please! And if you have a idea to another fandom (Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, Harry Potter, Pokémon, Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Star Wars, Hotel Transylvania, Meet the Robinsons or Kingdom Hearts) send me a PM. I will do my best to attend to all suggestions.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow Wil! Wilbur and Lewis in Wreck-It Ralph Universe? I think it can be great if I manage to put up the ideas and not just break out like I'm with Code Eater (or Lily was, what make no much diference).

It looks a good new idea, a paralel universe history, I think I can put up some ideas with this too.

About why Vanellope was in the three, the first time I think about it I catch three theories: One, she likes it and was just relaxing a bit when Ralph comes (I do it a lot when I can, so it's not so impossible). Two, she was hidding someone that was around before the race. And three, she saw the spaceship and climbed into the three to take a better view.

About all the histories...  
As Sticky: Wreck-It Ralph Double Trouble was taking time because I'm a little lazy to work on it, since it get me two versions to write, first in my notebook and after in the Internet.

Sugar Rush Legend: Ocarina of Time is just taking time because I'm busy with some another stuffs.

Vanellope and Wilbur Potter and the Kryptonite Stone is taking time because I'm writing a whole original chapter about Wilbur and I have a block.

And The Robinson Twins is taking time because of my Beta.

As Lily:

I have the whole history read, I posted chapter two and have to wait my Beta to post chapter three.

Next Generation Real World Adventures, well, I have a problem with it. I know what I want to write, but I can't put it out of my mind, I don't know why.

I have a block with Code Eater, Around the World, Reading Harry Potter and Little Moments.

The Guardians of the Future and To Be a Vampire are taking time because my Betas.

Time Travelers and Blood Ritual are just lazyness.

Truth or Dare I'm still planning. It requers a lot of work.

II catch up some ideas and I'm trying to continue Vanellope's First Time Out.

Matrix I'm still waiting my Beta back me the chapter. Reconquering I'm still planning, and Rise of the Arcade Guardians I'm writing right now and the first chapter will be ready soon as I can, I'm so exciting about it! And that crossover, I begun to write right now and I think it will be so awesome!

I thoght I said all no? Maybe I have forgeted something but are no matter, it's the basical and most important of my world.

I'm trying to write something just right now, so I will sign of. See you!

To everyone:  
In just one day I received a lot of wonderful ideas! Thanks to all you. I will not work with all at the same time, so, I selected that I think will be the easyests to work first, after I will move to another.  
My first plan are:  
My so dreamed corssover betwen Wreck-It Ralph and Meet the Robinsons (the two best movies of Disney and of my life), will be just after WIR movie and an AU of MTR, I have no name and no much ideas to explain what will make it but I think it will be great!

My first paralel universe of WIR, I have too no much things to explains, but again it have way to a great history.  
All suggestions of Wilbur-Nator

And two ideas from MKJordy:  
An AU where Ralph meets Vanellope and try to prevent Turbo of take the throne, and something with Vanellope and Tapper, which I think will plus help me with the next chapter of Vanellope's First Time Out.

When I finish one, I will select a new history to work. Keep sending me ideas and thanks for all that already sent something!  
See all you latter!


	3. Chapter 3

I was checking and I noticed that I never reply some guest reviews, so, here are the replies:

To guest: Seems nice to a fast VanillaButter Sugar Rush 2 fast one-shot!

To m: Well, I don't know what exactly you are waiting, but RalphXFelix or King CandyXSour Bill just friendship histories and I write nothing like 80 boyfriends, nothing against I'm just sticky to cannons and never write something with gay couples. The ideas for Star Wars seems pretty good

To cute girl: I will not do a history like this because Lily Von Schweetz will make one Part of the extern series Black 'n' White collection, the collection of one, two, three-shots and mini-fics in her profile, but I will hurry with the service just to you and I will tell you by here when I post it there. :D (is hard work on four profiles at the same time, so I share the histories betwen them).

Toall you: I'm posting a history about adventures in Internet and online games in Jubileena Bing-Bing's profile today.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm here to explain why I'm not atending to your asks... I will, most of them, but I need time. I selected began with the WIR and MTR crossover Wilbur ask me, I was planning do most than one history at the same time but I need a Beta, and my Beta is busy with: Time to Play, Double Trouble, Sugar Kids, The Robinson Twins and the Matrix series, plus his own histories, so it's just what I'm writing right now, but we will work with the rest too.  
To that who are asking me a history, normal or crossover, with non-cannon couples I really don't do it, but I will ask Torvald, so I warn you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanillary here, I'm the one who're taking care of all around here by now, Sticky can take a time to come back so, about the history requests, I have some things to say: First of all, Sticky promissed work with all the histories she could, I have to say I don't know if I will be able to work with all she was going to (I not even know if someone is still here to care about it). Second, requests around online things will be hard to work with because no one of us really know something about the online world, the only places we go on net is this site and our e-mails, but I have to say Fix-It Thalia is working on a history, Wreck-It Ralph: Adventures in the Internet, and I will do my best to find something I can use to a history too. Three, I saw some requests involving gay couples and I have to warn, we're a lot of writers (I can't even count) in five diferent profiles, but no one of us work with this kind of thing, not even try. Four, requests around Star Wars: The Clone Wars, I don't know if i will be able to work with because I don't know nothing about the fandom. Five, requests with non-cannon couples will be passed to Citrusella Flugpucker II, she's the best to work with it.

Directed replies:

To cute girl (if you are still here): Sticky said about your history request being passed to Lily Von Schweetz and that she was going to ask a hurry on the job. Well, Lily is having some problems by now, but she said she will began to write it after her test, that will be on this weekend. And I don't know if Sticky told you it, but by now, your character will be included on the second season of Double Trouble and I will try to see where more.

To Smokescreen2814: Well, I have to say I know nothing about Spider Man, but your history will be passed to Wreck-It Luna, my super-heros fan friend.


End file.
